Stalker Warlock
by Fairweather Friend 306
Summary: Magnus is an obsessed stalker who has kidnapped Alec and is convinced that they are meant to be and that Alec loves him back.
1. Magnus

**Magnus POV**

It seems that I have lost Alec again; damn I thought I was getting good as tying him up to the chair. Why didn't I go to knot tying school like my mother wanted? Now he was out somewhere, probably lost and alone, the only time he was safe was when he was safely gagged and unconscious. With me. The love of his life.

"Alec! I know you're around here! You can't run forever! I'll find you!" No reply. So he was playing hard to get eh? Well, two could play at that game. Three even or maybe four. Actually it depended on how many friends that you had. Get enough and bam! You can play with 19.

"ALEC! COME BACK TO ME MY LOVE!" This time I got lucky and Alec yelled back at me. He was so stupid, but that's what made him so adorable.

"I'm not _your _anything you jerk!"

Ah. He has a pet name for me I see, well now I would have to make one up for him as well, I could do that when we were together again. Right now though I knew exactly where he was. Alec's beautiful voice was coming from in the closet, why do they always hide in the closet?

I opened the door slowly and found Alec hunched up in a ball on the floor of it, his arms where wrapped around his knees and they were covered in blood.

I gasped at the horror of it. What _monster_ would hurt such a sweet, innocent boy?

"Who did _this_ to you?"

Alec let out a humourless chuckle.

"I will murder them at once!"

"It was you." He muttered.

"Well, then I will murder myself at once!"

He snorted. "Please."

I tutted. "Now, now darling. What would be the fun in that? No, I'm going to take you back to my house where you will be safe and protected." Why couldn't he just see how perfect that I was for him?

Alec shook his head and tried to edge away from me. Why did he make things so complicated?

"Now, what good will that do you?" I asked him. "Everyone thinks that we are away at Disney Land and that we won't be back for a week and even if you did get out you would have no way to get back to them. You have no phone, no clue where we are and no clue how to get back. So just relax and enjoy your week with me okay, honey?"

He sighed, knowing that I had outsmarted him made me happy and it was so that I forgave him for his little prison break and took him back to my house in good spirits.

Now here we were, I was reading him a _very_ interesting book about shadow hunters and he was ignoring me, while tied to a chair of course. This for the record was not very nice, the ignoring part that is. I mean, I loved him and all that he could do was be horrible to me? It seems to me that someone needs to be punished.

"You are not getting any dinner." I announced grandly to him, pausing in my reading and setting the book down with my favourite bookmark set in it. The bookmark was a picture of Alec that I had taken when we first met, I had laminated and stuck it on some rectangle of paper and now I could see his beautiful face smiling at me every time I read a book.

"What? So you're going to starve me?" he sounded truly caught off guard. Well if I was to be serious in this relationship (which I was) then I was going to have to be tough with him and not tolerate and nonsense.

"Yes I am, until you apologize and promise to not _ever_ be mean to me again!"

"No way! There is no way that I'm ever going to do that!" Alec yelled at me. Oh. I see. This was the way that he was going to play this game then. Well I can play better. I haven't told anyone but I am the master of the game! **(AN you lose the game by the way.) **And I have no intention of letting my little snuggle pie win. No matter how cute he may be. Which is so damn cute!

"Fine." That was how it would be then.

"Fine to you too."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

I would just have to prove to my little snuggle pie that I was the winner here, and that he _did_ love me as much as I loved him, which was a lot! Well, we would just have to let the games begin...

Which I would be winning of course, since he was tied to a chair with nothing to eat until I gave it to him and I was an all powerful warlock with the ability to cast spells and do magic.

Now the games will begin for real...

I will be winning those ones as well though.

"What the hell are you thinking about so hard for?" Alec hissed at me. Ooh. Someone has a bit of a temper.

"Don't worry my snuggle pie, I will be winning." I smiled at him sweetly, then lent over and ruffled his hair softly. He looked so adorable all tied up and angry. And we had a whole week of being together.


	2. Alec

**Alec POV**

I had to get out of here.

It had been three days and Magnus still hasn't given me anything to eat, any longer and I think that I might die. Then again, I would love to see the look on his face if I _did _die, that would show him who was winning.

"Aleeeeec! Are you ready for your story?" Magnus burst through the doors wearing what he obviously counted as pyjamas. A Blue and silver sparkly sweater and flared bright red jeans, he wasn't wearing a head band this time (thank goodness) but instead had on a ridiculous hat. **(AN it looks like the one that Santa wears but in green) **

I shook my head and as usual he just came and sat down next to me anyway, a large book on demons in his hands and an equally large grin on his face. How could a stalker and a kidnapper and a plain old jerk have such a gorgeous face? It still gave me butterflies in my stomach when I- NO! He is a monster. A _monster_. Not beautiful _or_ gorgeous.

"So...snuggle pie, are you ready to apologize yet?" I thought about it. It couldn't be that bad; my pride was pretty much already gone because hey, I was tied to a chair! And food sounded very good right now...

Magnus looked surprised that I was considering it, wait until I actually _do_ apologize.

"Magnus..." My voice came out all croaky and sore from no food or water and not speaking for three days. "I am so sorry about the way that I was mean to you. I've been thinking and..." I closed my eyes, willing myself to go on. "Wouldn't it be better if we were both happy in our week together?" With my eyes still closed I heard him suck in a big breath.

"Oh Alec!" I opened my eyes the split second before he launched himself at me and showered my face in kisses. "This is so wonderful! Here I'll go get you some food! You must be _starving_!"

Magnus ran out of the room and came back in a few seconds later with a whole plate full of a variety of different foods. Vegetables, meat, chocolate, fruit, lollies, there was even a yoghurt sitting there.

"Eat! Come on darling! What are you waiting for-oh, you're still tied up." As soon as I was untied I grabbed some of the food and shoved it into my mouth. Mmmm. This was so nice. Finally, and all it took was an apology. Do I feel stupid or what? I could have been eating this whole time.

"Now, you will probably want a bed, it can't be comfortable in that chair." You think? My back was killing me, but the food was more important.

I nodded with a mouthful of chicken and pointed to my throat, immediately Magnus got up and went back into the kitchen. This time coming back with a bottle of water. "Here you go." He cooed.

After I had finished drinking the water he picked me up and carried me into a bedroom. "Now, you sleep here and I'll be back to check on you in the morning, snuggle pie. Okay?" I nodded and he left.

Whoa. That was weird.

Now that Magnus was being nice to me and treating me how you should treat your boyfrie- NO! Again with those stupid thoughts. It didn't matter how nice and caring and beautiful he was he had _kidnapped _me, _tied_ me to a _chair_ and then _starved_ me. That wasn't very nice boyfriend behaviour.

Lying here on this surprisingly comfortable bed that he had kept from me this whole time, which wasn't very nice. Now my back hurt so much and I couldn't help but wonder whether everyone really did think that we were at Disney land. I mean really? Me at Disney Land. I can't see it.

Then again Magnus was very childlike so he would probably want to go and everyone obviously thought that I would follow him everywhere. Hey, _I_ thought that I would follow him everywhere.

Until for some very idiotic reason he decided to change that. Which I still have no clue about, we were going to fine. Walking down the street and talking about unicorns and then BAM! I wake up tied to a chair with him telling me that we were meant to be together.

He read me the history of the _shadowhunters_. Did he want me to die from boredom? Everyone knows that it is the most boring and lame book in the whole world.

Well, I suppose that I could last a week with Magnus; there wasn't any real problem as long as he didn't try anything. I wouldn't want to have to kill him.

"Good night Magnus." I whispered to myself.

"Good night my snuggle pie." I sat up with a gasp and saw that Magnus was standing in the doorway still. He had been watching me pretend to sleep? Well, this is awkward.

I smiled at him and then lay back down and closed my eyes. It was only for a week. I could last.


	3. Clary

**Clary POV**

"I wonder how Magnus and Alec are enjoying Disney Land." Jace mused from where he sat next to me on my couch. I had actually been thinking about them just this morning. They were so in love and so had to be having a great time!

"Yeah. Hey, let's call them!" I rolled out from under Jace's arm and grabbed the phone from the table. "Do you have Alec's number with you?"

He sighed with an annoyed look on his face and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "There, use my phone." I took the phone from him and kissed him on the cheek, his annoyed look cleared up and he waited patiently as I found Alec and pressed _call_.

"Hello?" Wait, that isn't Alec's voice, it sounds like...

"Isabelle!" Jace leaned closer with the same surprised expression on his face that was on mine.

"Well yeah." She sounded annoyed. "Why are you calling me?"

"Um...I was calling Alec actually."

"What?" There was a pause. "Oh...hey yeah! This is his phone! How did it get in my room?"

"You have Alec's phone?"

"Obviously. If you're trying to talk to Alec then try calling Magnus." She said in a _duh_ voice.

"Okay then. Goodbye Isa-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"She hung up on me!" I whined to Jace who laughed at me and then nodded his head to the phone. "Are you going to call Magnus then?"

"You have his number?" I asked, a little suspicious. Why would he have Magnus' number? He nodded, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, well in case of emergencies."

"He just gave it to you?"

Jace smirked. "I _may_ or may _not_ have said that it was for Alec." I whacked him over the head and scrolled down to _m_. "There's not Magnus here." I announced to him. "Well, we just will have to-"

"Try under _j_." Jace interrupted me to suggest. Why would Magnus be under j? Maybe Jace was an excellent shadowhunter but he couldn't spell. It wouldn't surprise me that much actually. I sneaked a look at him and he was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. Okay, so maybe my theory was right. I mean not everyone could be good at everything. Maybe smartness was Jace's not so good subject.

"Are you at _j_ yet?" he asked sounding annoyed, for the second time in the last five minutes. Wow, maybe he had two bad things. Dumbness and a temper. Huh.

I went down to _j_ and there was only one name. _Jerk Warlock_. Really? "I preferred my theory." I muttered darkly as I pressed the _call_ button, Jace looked at me confused and I shook my head with my finger over my lips. "Shh. It's calling."

He sighed. "I can _hear_ you know." He was annoyed _again_? Maybe he should see someone about that. It couldn't be healthy for him at all.

"Hellllllooooo!" Wow, Magnus sounds like his in a good mood. I wonder what happened.

"Hey. It's Clary and I was-" Jace interrupted me. "And Jace!" I sighed. "Yes and Jace. And we were wondering how you guys are going. Is Alec there? Could we speak to him?"

There was a pause. "Yes we are so happy! This is the best time that I have ever had in my whole life! You would not believe how much fun I am having. Well for the first few days we did get into a little fight but now we made up and last night! It was amazing. Do you know what Alec did? He-"

"We don't really want to know what you guys did last night thanks." Jace said with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Of course you don't! Well I would put Alec on but we just went on this amazing ride called the Zoop Loop and well...did you know that he has a soft stomach? You could talk but he probably wouldn't want to. I can ask if you want though."

I shook my head and then remembered that he couldn't see me. "No that's cool, as long as you guys are happy." Magnus did sound happy; if Alec was anything as happy as Magnus was then whatever happened last night must have been very...interesting.

"Well, we will leave you guys to have fun okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye darling!"

I gave the phone back to Jace and we lent back on the couch. Now that I knew that Magnus and Alec were having fun I was happier, and Jace didn't seem to be annoyed any more. I wondered if it was just because he hadn't heard from Alec in three days. Aww, he was just worried.

I leant over and gave him a hug. He was surprised for a second and then I felt his arms go around me as he hugged me back.

"What do you think they did last night?" He asked out of the blue.

I burst out laughing. "I really do not want to know. That can do whatever they want as long as I saty clueless!"

Jace nodded. "I feel the same way."

"Good. Wouldn't want you turning gay on me now." I teased him but he didn't laugh or make a funny comment back. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't smiling at all. In fact he looked sad.

"Actually Clary about that..." Oh my god. His turned serious. Please don't tell me...

"I have something very important to tell you." He grabbed both of my hands in his and turned so that we were facing each other on the couch. Once I was looking him in the eyes he cleared his throat. "Clary, I'm..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Sorry everybody

**Hello I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that I'm not going to be updating anymore. So have a nice time reading everyone, reading is a very good thing.**

**Also listen to My Chemical Romance, they rule!**


End file.
